comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Spencerdude95/Thought: Earth-4827
Now then, Ladies and Gentlemen...It is time for Spencer to join the others in a DC Film Universe. Nah, just kidding. I'd want to join, but I'm not really all that sure if I'm cut for the task. So instead, I'm making a different project. 400px-Cyclopsmarvelnow.jpg|Cyclops (Scott Richards) is the eldest son of a prestigious family of scientists. When he was young, his father Christopher and mother Katherine became time travellers, leaving Scott and his brother Alex to be left in the care of John Storm, a noted doctor who was traumatized by a car accident that killed his wife. Alex moved to Hawaii at a young age, while Scott lived with John and his kids Jean and Bobby. He quickly became friends with them. While in college, he met Ben McCoy, who became one of his best friends. Working on an experiment that requires space testing, he manages to become a scientist for a space station along with Bobby, Jean, and Ben. However, they were exposed to X, a mysterious compound that gave to them different powers. Scott quickly became a laser beam emitting being who has to wear specially made lens over his eyes to keep from destroying everything. 537bb11d2bd79.jpg|Iceman (Robert "Bobby" Storm) is the younger brother of Jean Storm. He is a hotshot astronaut test pilot who became a crew member of Scott's Richards expedition. When he was exposed to X, he got the ability to encase his body in ice. 1260v.jpg|Beast (Benjamin "Ben" McCoy) is a man who got into college through a football scholarship. Here, he became best friends with Scott Richards. After he had a career dibilitating accident, Ben transferred into an astronaut program, which earned him the title of NASA astronaut. He was one of the pilots brought to the space station that exposed him to X, permanently turning him into a blue furred animal. Goddess_Phoenix_I.jpg|Phoenix (Jean Storm) is the older sister of Bobby Storm and the love of Scott Richards life. She's a businesswoman who came to the space station to document the success of the project. When she was exposed to X, she became the world's most powerful mutant, able to tap into a destructive astral being called the Phoenix, giving to her psychic powers. 3819645-kree+1.jpg|The Kree is a species of heroes and villains. Astonishing_X-Men_Vol_3_31_page_04_Brood_(Earth-616).jpg|The Brood are a race of parasitic monsters. Lilandra_Neramani_(Earth-616)_006.jpg|The Shi'ar are a race of beings who have been in opposition with Christopher Richards and Katherine Richards, the parents of Scott Richards. Secret_Invasion_Vol_1_5_Textless.jpg|The Skrulls are shape shifters who are attempting to take over the Earth. bce984785c6ed605bb5bc7e0cefd390b.jpg|Marvel Girl (Rachel Richards) is the future daughter of Scott Richards. She comes from a future where the infamous Sentinel machines have taken over the Earth and travelled back in time to avert the event that creates the apocalypse. After it is averted, it's proven that she can no longer return, and is unwilling to, so she stays to be a hero. Alexander_Summers_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_War_of_Heroes_001.jpg|Havok (Alexander "Alex" Richards) is the younger brother of Scott Richards. After his parents disappeared, a loop hole got him sent to Hawaii where he lived as a surfer. After his brother Scott became the popular superhero Cyclops, a second wave of X hit the Earth, causing random humans to randomly generate powers. Alex was one of them, able to generate energies that can be contained in a special suit his brother made. c40a802f2a9cc847d99444f5a4b99cf2.jpg|Quicksilver (Peter Beaubier) is a mutant/inhuman hybrid experimented on by the ancient High Evolutionary when a child living in Canada. After that, he earned the power of super speed. He originally served in the Brotherhood due to his freak powers and personality causing him to join them. However, he transferred into the X-Men to be a hero. cable-detailed.jpg|Cable (Nathan Richards) is the future son of Scott Richards. He's a tough as nails cyborg from the future, which has become a desert wasteland. He comes to the present to avert his timeline. Henry_McCoy_(Earth-295)_004.jpg|Dark Beast (Ben McCoy) comes from an alternate universe where the world was taken over by tyrants, and Ben became one of them. He came to this Earth to get a new start, becoming a more monstrous version of the Beast. JeanGrey442.jpg|The Dark Phoenix is an alternate personality of Jean Storm that is a manifestation of negative emotions. New_Mutants_Vol_3_25_Jorge_Molina_Textless_Variant.jpg|X-Man (Nate Storm) is the same man as Cable. However, the reality that Dark Beast comes from altered him into a genetic experiment that has come to the present. Wanda_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_Avengers_Vol_1_1_Coipel_Variant_cover.png|Wanda Beaubier is the mentally fragile sister of Peter Beaubier. Like her brother, she has mutant/inhuman powers, but hers are of more psychic and magical in origin. And like him, she has membership in the Brotherhood and X-Men. X-Men_-_Kingbreaker_1.jpg|Vulcan (Gabriel "Gabe" Richards) is the youngest brother of Scott and Alex Summers. He was born on Shi'ar after his parents spent years as time travellers. However, when he was born, he was taken away by the Shi'ar, who artificially accelerated his aging, grooming him into their emperor. Nathan_Summers_(Earth-161).jpg|Nathan Richards is the son of Scott Richards and Jean Storm. His two future counterparts are Cable and X-Man. He is the world's strongest mutant, capable of creating alternate universes. Hope_Summers_(Earth-616)_wants_to_go_to_Alaska.jpg|Rachel Richards is the daughter of Scott Richards and Jean Storm. Her future counterpart is Marvel Girl. Like her brother, she can create alternate realities. Erik_Lehnsherr_(Earth-TRN414)_006.jpg|Magneto (Victor Lensherr) is a self made businessman who went to college with Scott Richards. He's had a one sided rivalry with Scott over anything and everything, especially Jean. He's the man who funded Scott's stay on his space station, and was actually with them when exposed to X. He gained the power of magnetism and became a tyrant of an artificial island he calls Genosha. He's a powerful enemy who has been proven to be invulnerable and immortal when he was lost in the past and waited till he was back in the present, and didn't age a day. 23-marvel-tron-magneto.jpg|Victor as the Horseman of War. 2808567-x_men_the_end___men_and_x_men__3___page_13.jpg|Mr. Sinister (Nathaniel Masters) is a man who was jealous of a friend of his and killed him and blinded his daughter. He married the man's wife and became the girl's stepfather. After his wife died, he went insane and started experimenting with anything and everything he could find and blended it with the X. His first attempt as a villain was to use puppets to control the X-Men, but his attempt failed and he started experimenting on himself into a mutant abomination. Maxwell_Dillon_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_War_of_Heroes_002.jpg|Electro (Maxwell Allerdyce) is an australian immigrant who was working as a electrical technician when a lightning bolt saturated in X struck him, giving to him electric powers. With his inferiority complex, he uses it to take over the power of New York City, only to be defeated by the X-Men. Nathaniel_Richards_(Kang)_(Earth-12131).png|Kang (Nate Richards) is a clone of Nate Richards who was sent to the distant future. Here, he used a time machine to successfully become a tyrant of the universe. He travels to the present to continue his empire. polaris_by_artgutierrez-d581l5p.jpg|Polaris (Caroline Dane) is the daughter of Victor Lensherr that he conceived during the time when he was displaced in the past and had an affair with Morgana Dane. She has powers similar to her father. Shadowcat_Disambiguation.jpg|Shadowcat (Patricia "Patsy" Pryde) is a high school student whose exposure to X gave to her claw like fingernails and the ability to control her density. There's more to come. Category:Blog posts